a new meaning of friendship
by protecter22
Summary: general buckshot is a human who is sent to eqestria due to a "bullet to the face while sleeping" problem on earth. will he be able to make friends? will he sacrifice himself for them? will he even go as far as to call one of them his "special somepony?" find out how strong this human truly is!
1. Chapter 1

"I am general buckshot an odd name yes and im writing this in a place called eqestria and I know this is going to sound nuts but I made true friends here in ponyville. It all happened when I was sleeping one night back on earth. one second im sleeping and the next I have a bullet in the head and now im here in ponyville. but luckily I kept every single thing on me. this is my story." recorded present day.

unknown time in the past: "huh where am I this is not my war tent and how did I get here." your in ponyville sir but what are you. "im what who said that I don't like games you know and im not someone you should fuck with. but if you insist you Nazi scum I am a Hu-Man get that through your skull as one word. now where am I." "im nurse red heart and like I said before you are in ponyville." "I take it im in a hospital of sorts." "yes you are now would you like anything." "no in fact I have to go back to my world. but if I cant get back I might need somewhere to live but again thanks for the hospitality." "I left before she could say something I was surprised by the things I saw on my way out I know the ponies talked because I just met one." "the moment I stepped outside I then noticed that I still had my guns with me. not only that but 6 ponies particular were looking at me and my weapons I told what to me was the smart one about my weapons and told her they were safe because I had the safety on." "but the next thing I know im shot with magic and it did not hurt me that much but it still hurt. then I heard a name that reminded me of a cartoon back on earth "hint hint" but I was on my feet gun no longer on safety and I pointed it at the face of trixe herself. I told her to do it again if she wanted to die and I tried to warn her but she got a bullet between the eyes. the crowd that formed looked me in horror but then I said "don't fuck with a us colonel marine and I through my folder for the government on the ground and with it my dogtags." "I went to the forest every one tried to stop me from going there even if they saw what I did they wanted me to be carful. but I didn't listen ten minuets in the forest was all it took to get me face to face with a nightmare "from that stupid movie pitch black" and I shot it with my militarized spaz 12 and Deagle. but than it pounced on me and I shoved a frag in its mouth. it let me go and tried spitting it out and KABOOM. its teeth were intact and I don't know how but I picked all of them up along with the barbs on its tail. when I got back dragging the tail of the nightmare the ponies were shocked but it turned to worry when they saw I was hurt but moving with such an injury. I was stabbed in the heart but still alive see the problem." I was on my way to the hospital when the rainbow flew up to my face and said "how are you alive from a wound like that" poking me in the heart that was stabbed but was showing for some reason or another. the other 5 girls joined her and just stood there like they've seen a ghost. but I don't blame them. twilight sparkle came up and asked "are you ok because that looks painful." all I said was "sort of painful but back in my world I survived things you would not think possible." "I was now in the library now talking to a dragon know as spike. he's a cool guy but if you happen to be a solder in a place like ponyville it gets boring real fast. "I was healed by twilight then me and her talked about the technology of my world and how advanced we humans are. I just finished talking when a chimera appeared and it said its name was discord but when he noticed me he looked at me saying "what are y-" "im a god damn human that's what I am" I yelled with a sign of no mercy. discord said "you my dear boy need manner." he tried using magic on me but it did not work. "you were supposed to be vaporized from inside out" he said looking at me in fear. I walked up to him with my spaz 12 in hand and said "get out and stop your shit before I stop it for you. by the way fix the damn door you crashed through." "discord nodded and every thing went back to normal. I went in to town to get building supplies and got everything I needed for free. I did kill a nightmare and trixe so no surprise I get free stuff due to me having weapons that can kill within seconds. I was on my way back to the library now but it was dark out and I swore I saw something in the woods just a moment ago. I got back to the library to see something in a black suit and absolutely no face standing under a light post it was staring right at me. I knew what to do but it was not worth it. I walked up to the door and knocked without taking my eyes of it. the opened and I gave twilight the bag of stuff. that I walked right up to it. I blinked my eyes on purpose to see if slendermane did anything he had 10 new arms at the ready. I just laughed and said "slendermane you really need to step up your game if your going to scare me or hurt me for that matter." "I pulled out my m-16 and riddled slendermane with holes and I was laughing the entire time. slendermane tried hitting me with his 10 arms but was busy dealing with healing himself. he died 20 minuets later and I had enough ammo to last my entire life." "I was back in the library and in the room twilight gave me I was in my bed and then I remembered everything back on earth I was having visions of sorts. once over I was asleep left to my dreams. the dreams of the true happiness I could ever have. I always thought they were just dreams but I was stupid back then still am but not as stupid now."

TO BE CONTENOUD:


	2. Chapter 2

"I awoken to a scream down stairs and jumped out of bed ignoring my dreams. when I get down stairs I saw a princess in front of twilight and I rushed in with my gun ready and screamed "who are you,why are you here, what do you want." "before I could get anywhere close I found myself in a magic grip and It vanished 10 seconds after. I ran at the princess but stopped next to twilight sparkle. the princess said "twilight what is that thing next to you." "I am a hell forbidden human bitch now who the fuck are you I yelled in the face of the princess." "what did you just call me I am a-" "bitch that's what I called you princess scum." "twilight sparkle stepped in saying she's the princess and my teacher and you should apologize." "I said I don't have to military orders say so I thought you read my document's when I through them on the ground or am I mistaken." "the princess said it is ok twilight but the fact you are willing to accept him scares and worry's me greatly. sorry where are my manners I am princess celestia and I would like to see you." "she was of course pointing at me so I said ok im good for a walk. I needed one anyway." we were on our way back when something came charging at me I dodged it and saw another fucking nightmare only this time 100x bigger and 1000x meaner. I was doing barrel rolls, back flips, strafes, and the occasional taunt all at the same time shooting the mother fucker. it was nearing night before it showed any sign of giving up. I won in the end but that bitch took forever to fucking kill. what was better though was the princess saw me kill it but I had some deep gashes and cuts all over my body. I was not happy for the fact I had to fight on an empty stomach and no sleep from the night before. it pissed me off further knowing that there were bigger fuckers to deal with. I was bleeding massively and in no condition to do anything twilight sparkle and celestia both were needed to heal me but I was fine other than that. that night as I was sleeping I was dreaming of someone breaking in and killing twilight but something was wrong about I was there to prevent it and not only that it felt real. the only thing it took me to realize it was real was the fact was standing over a criminals body he was wearing a black ski mask and black suit. twilight was hyperventilating due to the fact I saved her but don't know how this was real when I was sleeping a minuet ago. I told her about it and she was shocked. I don't know why but she was we went back to sleep with no more nonsense."

TO BE CONTENOUD:


End file.
